


Do With Me What You Will

by silentstephi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentstephi/pseuds/silentstephi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't run forever... (A drabble in my Hawke's 'verse.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do With Me What You Will

“Do with me what you will.  I am at your mercy.”

Kneeling in the muck, the abomination hissed out the last word and his shoulders sank to the ground.  The greasy thatch of hair covered a bruised and gaunt face.  Tattered robes hung off a skeleton frame and the black feathered pauldrons were caked full of grime.

He looked broken, unable to make eye contact.  Red watery blood seeped out of cuts all over his person.    Injuries the Prince knew the maleficar could have easily healed on his own, but it was as if his will had left him.  He had given up.  It gave the Prince of Starkhaven pause.

His sense of Duty vanished as rage took hold when his scouts informed him of who stalked the outskirts of their camp.  The guards had captured the intruder, tied him up, and brought him to Sebastian at the campfire.

The abomination said nothing.  He had not looked up or made any move to flee or fight as they dragged into the camp.

Only the sharp crack of the fire pit punctured the silence. 

Sebastian wanted to loose his quiver into the monster.  His blood screamed for justice for the Elthina.  For the innocents who died that day and the men and women who continued to die while the world burned.

His fist tightened around his Grandfather’s bow.

Mercy?  Was he capable of it?

He remembered in simpler times, something they had said.  Sebastian’s mind filled with the memory from years ago...

_“If you go forward with this revolt, the Chantry will bring its full might to bear.  They will kill you.”_

_“Andraste was killed.  That doesn’t mean she failed.”_

_“Do not compare yourself to Andraste.”_

Elthina’s words haunted him.   _Death is never justice._

 

The silence broke with a meaty thunk.

Anders slumped to the ground, his life salting the earth.

Lowering his bow Sebastian turned and walked back to his tent.

 

Sometimes, Elthina was wrong.


End file.
